Incremental backups are attractive because they tend to use less storage and/or processing time than a full backup. Although incremental backups are able to be restored for some period of time, it would be desirable to extend this period of time. Extending the period of time during which an incremental backup is available reduces the likelihood that a particular incremental backup is desired but is unavailable. Furthermore, if a new technique which extended the period of time during which an incremental backup is available was able to do so without requiring changes to some component or device, it would be desirable.